Into the Symphony
by Nix Providence
Summary: It sucks when you wake up in a different world. It could be worse, though. At least you're not dead.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia… or anything else, for that matter.**

* * *

_What's real?_

_What's fake?_

_Who are you?_

_Do you even know?_

T

**Into the Symphony  
**

Waking Up

T

I sniff the air as I lay in an unfamiliar place. The air is heavy with plant musk, grubby dirt smell, and a tint of wood burning odor. Somebody nearby has a fire going, but I can't hear it crackling. The air pressure must be pushing the ashy aroma down. Listening, I can hear the sound of the leaves brushing each other, crickets and other bugs going at it with their songs, and some choice birds putting out a decent dirge.

I open my eyes. I'm in the woods on a windswept afternoon. It's getting on towards evening, with the sky being various tints of blue, orange, pink, and purple as the sun is fading back behind the trees in preparation for twilight. There's probably only about an hour before it gets dark, and then about thirty more minutes before it gets too dark to see.

"Aw man…" I mumble to myself as I observe the serene spectacle of nature around me. How in the hell did I get here? What happened to sitting in my room and playing visual novels all night? I sure as hell can't do that in the forest!

Well, being a sensible guy of eighteen, I guess it'd be uncharacteristic of me to scream out in sudden fright. I mean, sure, I don't know where I am, but it's not the end of the world. All I have to do is find whoever's making fire and ask them how to get back to my place. I got out here somehow, didn't I? It shouldn't be too hard to get back.

What was I even doing before I came out here? …Meh, can't have been too important.

I begin walking in the direction the wind is blowing the wood burning smell from. It's also the direction of the sun, which satiates my want for continual sunlight. I go for a good ten minutes with nothing to show for it, but it could be worse. Thankfully, whatever force compelled me to come out here also compelled me to put on my good hiking boots. Better to be wearing these than those old street shoes I'd worn to the movies yesterday. I'd have blisters within the hour if I'd been stuck with those.

_bzzz_

Uh-oh… That's gonna be a honey bee. Is there a hive nearby? I can definitely hear more than one of them. Actually, those wing beats are pretty heavy. It'd better not be locusts. The last thing I need is a swarm of bugs eating my clothes off. It's one thing to be lost and alone in the woods. It's another thing entirely to be lost and alone in the woods with holes in your shirt.

Wherever I am, summer doesn't seem to have made much of an impression on the temperature. I'd hazard that it's about seventy degrees Fahrenheit right now, or roughly 21 degrees Celsius if it matters to you, which gives me the impression that the night is going to be significantly cooler. Now, I know some of you might not think that a night in the mid-sixties is all that bad, but I'm not from a cool climate and don't do cool weather. I'm wearing a t-shirt and some crappy cargo pants right now. No sleep for me unless I can get something warmer on.

Meanwhile, I've got bugs closing in on me. Where the hell are they coming from? Those wing beats are so heavy that they seem to be coming from everywhere at once! Wait… Behind me!

I spin around to find that, sure enough, I've been stalked. Out from behind a large tree springs a squadron of absolutely massive hornet-looking things. Thank goodness I was moving when I turned, or else I'd have just frozen out of shock. Instead, my legs pick up and get me moving faster than before. I break into a sprint, praying to whatever might be listening that these damn war wasps aren't much for pursuits. The telltale sound of buzzing suggests otherwise as I zigzag through a thicket of trees. This is the part where the cargo pants help me out. I'm pretty sure I just ran through a briar patch. Agh, my ankle!

I run for as long as I can, but the buzzing doesn't seem like it wants to give up. Then, out of nowhere, I catch sight of a savior on the ground. It's a giant stick! Haha! I know what to do with this! In a swift motion, I snatch up the stick and turn around. The bees are almost on me, and I swing my newfound club with all the gusto I can manage on such short breath.

_Boss Fight: BEEDRILL and THE POLLINATORS!_

My swing fails to make any connection, but it does scatter the squadron. I turn with them, making sure to keep my eyes on at least one of them. It's not enough, though. Within seconds, one sweeps down and sticks its butt-needle into my back. Time for swearing!

"GAGH! SHIT!" I yelp as the stinger pulls out of my flank. Have you ever been stung by a bee before? Imagine that pain, and then multiply it by at least two hundred. Also, add the fact that the stupid bug isn't just gonna fly off after it gets you. You've still got it and its four buddies to contend with.

Sure enough, my situation fails to change beyond the obvious addition of searing pain surging through my body. Another bug flies at me, this time from the front. My stick is at the ready for this one, though, and out comes a vicious thwack as the insect bounces off the club and teeters off to the side. Before I can so much as readjust my angle, another one of them swings in and swipes its stinger towards my face. I juke my neck to the side, managing to only have the side of my cheekbone torn at instead of my eyeball getting impaled. I hit the ground anyway, having lost my balance while trying to avoid the strike. This puts me on my aching back, unable to properly defend myself any further. All I can manage is weakly swinging my stick up at them as they circle my prone body, probably preparing to pull off some sort of premeditated formation attack. I hold the stick up over my face and brace for whatever might come next…

"Fireball!"

Huh?

Not wasting any time, three cracks of fire rocket in and explode into the monsters. Following it up, a large figure runs up and leaps over me, swinging a sword as it goes. The bees don't stand a chance, either being destroyed by the fire or by the flash of steel the figure has clutched in its hand. Just like that… I'm safe.

My breath is quick to catch up with me, at which I force myself to sit up and get situated to where I can see who or what exactly has come to my rescue. Of course, the first thing I notice is the fact that the sword-slinging figure that played part in my rescue is wearing a predominantly _purple_ outfit. Who in the hell wears purple? Kratos Aurion, that's who!

…

Wait. No. That's… That doesn't…

I look up at the figure's face, finding him staring down at me with cold brown eyes. His hair is auburn, covering one of his eyes.

My eyes roll back in my head, and I collapse back to the ground.

I spend some matter of time unconscious, though I can't deny that the first thing I think when my mind stirs that I've just had one hell of a dream. Then I shift and feel a stiff pain in my back. Did I sleep on my car keys again?

My eyes creak open after a while, at which I notice that the moonlit room around me isn't mine. For one, it's much more wooden. Also, it has snoring in it. It's not like crazy-loud-sleep-apnea snoring, but it's still there. I know I don't share a room, and anyone wanting to be in that room would have to sleep on the floor. In fact, it does indeed seem like the heavy breathing noise is coming from the floor, but I can't see down there because the moonlight isn't actually very strong. Maybe it's just my sister. It actually wouldn't be the first time I woke up with her in my floor.

That aside, what's happened to my back? I reach around to try and remove whatever's gotten me there, only to find that I'm mistaken. There's nothing there but bedsheets. I touch the spot on my back where the most concentrated pain is, but find nothing there except a sore spot. An image of those monster bees attacking me flies across my memory for a second, but I dismiss that as mere hallucinations. Maybe that's why I'm in this weird place and someone's sleeping in the room with me. Maybe I wandered out here in some sort of hallucinatory trance and got myself hurt, only for these people took me in. If anything, hallucinations would definitely explain why I saw that guy in purple. I know for a fact that _he's not real_.

So maybe it wasn't an actual dream. Just a delusion, but what might have caused it? That's the million-dollar question, and I doubt Mr. Snore-n-Bore down there will want to answer it tonight. I guess I can wait until tomorrow to ask. It's just… Well, for the life of me, I can't remember what the hell I was doing yesterday.

Eh, well… I guess if sleeping it off works for stomach aches it'll work for short-term memory loss. With a sigh of contentment, I roll onto my side and close my eyes back.

…

Why is there a bandage on my face?

T

The next morning starts with a wonderful smell. I'm practically mesmerized as what I believe to be bacon sends the most heavenly fragrance into my nostrils. Somebody downstairs must know how to wake me up. Nothing gets me out of bed better than the smell of good food drifting up the stairs.

I rise up and hop out of the bed with unbridled enthusiasm. Another day awake is another day alive, as my grandmother always told me. Meet it with your A-game and, should it try to slap you down, punch it in the face and tell it to fuck off!

…Well, that last part's paraphrasing. You get the meaning, though.

Before I can bound out of the room and discover what breakfast has in store for me, I once again notice that I'm not where I ought to be. A wooden room, a workbench to the side, a window with an elevated view, stairs leading down, and a door that likely goes out onto a terrace. Thinking back to a recent shocking face I've seen, I'm reminded of a room I've seen before in a video game. It's the same video game, in fact, that Mr. Purple's face was in. That game… _Tales of Symphonia_.

Well… If there were ever something I'd have to meet with my A-game, this would be it. If I'm gonna be in Symphonia for some random reason, then I'm not gonna shrink away from what's at stake. I've beaten this game before. I know what happens. If I play my cards right, then I can work my way around and kick this game's ass just like I did on the Gamecube!

Of course, doing that depends on what's downstairs from this room. Where not getting anywhere unless we proceed. Before we do so, though, I need to find my shoes… and my shirt, for that matter. Who the hell's been undressing me? I guess they had to remove my shirt to treat the sting I got back there, but why my shoes? They even took my socks! I loved those socks! They were like brothers to me!

…Okay, not really, but I still don't like the fact that I've been stripped to just my pants by people I don't actually know. Not that I have anything to hide. I won't say that I'm fantastically in shape or anything, but I've done enough hiking and played enough basketball to keep myself out of the binds of poor structural health. Eat your green vegetables, kids! It helps! …No, seriously. _It helps._

Meanwhile, I guess I have to walk downstairs without a shirt on. So be it, then. If they didn't have the patience to lay a new one out for me, then they need to have the patience to deal with me not wearing one at all.

I walk down the steps with no attempt to hide my presence. Whatever noise might have been going about on the ground floor seems to grow quiet as I emerge into it, finding two characters sitting at a low table without chairs. One is a squat man with a bushy beard, while the other is a young man with brown hair that seems to simply defy gravity. I know them as Dirk and Lloyd, respectively. Dirk is Lloyd's adoptive father, while Lloyd is none other than the game's protagonist. I've seriously lucked out by catching him here.

"Well well! Look who's awake," Dirk stands to greet me as I finish making my way down. He speaks with such an accent that I can't help but be taken aback by him. "I trust you're feeling better after being out for so long."

"I guess I am," I can't help but say as I notice ivy growing up along a support beam. That aside, it's time to act the fool and pretend that I don't know what's going on. "Did one of you rescue me? How did I get out of the woods?"

"Oh, you were brought in yesterday by my friends," Lloyd takes this moment to stand as well, at which I notice that he's not wearing his overshirt that makes him so recognizable in the game. Instead, he's just got a simple black t-shirt, not too unlike the gray one I'm missing. "They said something about you getting attacked by monsters and passing out."

"Oh… That's right," I act like I'm remembering after having forgotten. "It was horrible, but I guess I don't deserve any better for traveling alone in an area where monsters have their way."

"Now now, such bad business isn't any way to talk around the breakfast table," Dirk speaks up again, this time waving me over. "Please, join us. I'm Dirk, and this is my son, Lloyd."

"Nice to meet you," Lloyd smiles and shakes my hand as I approach. "What's your name?"

"Lyle," I smile back as my mind tries its best to ignore the fact I'm shaking hands with a fictional character. "Lyle Sheppard."

I sit down next to Lloyd, finding that they've gone through the trouble of preparing a plate for me. On it is aforementioned bacon, as well as eggs and some bread. A good enough breakfast if there ever was one.

"Thank you very much," I remain polite, even after Lloyd goes to tearing into his bread in a somewhat savage-like manner. Dirk doesn't seem to notice his son's ways, instead looking at me.

"You're very welcome," he says kindly before finishing off what's left of his plate. "Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need."

With that, he stands. "Speaking of that, Lloyd, come and speak with me before you leave today. I'm gonna be outside getting some air."

His voice is notably less cheery as he says that, but he goes ahead and heads on out through the door anyway, sparing us no elaboration. Hmm… I can't quite think of what that's supposed to indicate. Considering that I don't know what point in the game this is, I can't say for certain what's going to happen just yet.

Lloyd sighs, next to which I take the chance to go ahead and devour this bacon before it gets any colder. Man, I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I started eating. This is precisely what I needed. Could go for some water, though- Oh, nevermind. I've got a cup of it next to my plate.

"So, what happened to you?"

I nearly choke on my water at the question. Oh crap. What _did_ happen to me?

"I was attacked by monsters," I quickly whip up the most basic excuse I can think of. "Giant bees, if it matters. A wing of them got after me in the woods, and I wasn't much for taking them on all by myself."

"And then my friends saved you. They told me what happened," Lloyd remarks. "But why were you out in the forest alone in the first place? Between the monsters and the Desians, most people just stay away altogether."

"I'm an adventurer," the lie just slips out of my mouth, playing off of my deceitful ability at storytelling. "I came up this way looking for things to see and people to meet, but I guess I took a wrong turn by headed into the forest if it's so dangerous."

"Wow!" Lloyd gets excited, much to my surprise. It's kind of strange to see him like this and not like some stereotypical video game hero like one might expect. "That sounds really cool! Have you been to a whole lot of places?"

"I've gotten around," I try to be vague about it while seeming smart at the same time. At least Lloyd thinks it's cool. That'll keep him distracted if I make any discrepancies.

"Do you do it just by yourself?"

I hit another snag. That _does_ sound weird, going about journeying all by one's self. Then again, I don't really have any choice but to roll with it. If I'm gonna dig a hole, it's gonna be one worth digging.

"Yeah, if only because I've never had anyone to run with," I claim before noticing that Lloyd's actually looking at the door. I guess Dirk's weighing on his mind more than my fake adventures. Good. This gives me a way out for the moment. "You should probably go talk to your dad. It sounded like it was important."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" he looks back to me and then back to the door, as if indecisive about whether or not that's actually a good idea. After a moment, he finally gets up and starts making his way over to the ingress. He picks his bright red overshirt off a coatrack nearby, steps into his boots, and gathers his sword belt before going, naturally. Suddenly going from a normal guy to that JRPG hero I've seen several times before.

"By the way, your clothes are hanging on the line outside," he remembers to tell me before headed out in search of Dirk. For some reason, he fails to shut the door. Huh… I wonder if that's because he was raised by a dwarf. Dirk's a dwarf, by the way. Did I mention that? Well, he is. In fact, he's one of only two dwarves you see in the entire game. That's not important right now, though. What _is_ important is that I get my clothes back.

Once I've annihilated the rest of my breakfast, I make tracks for the sunlight. As I shut the door behind me, I'm once again graced by the wind. I can hear Lloyd and Dirk making words off to the side of the house, but decide to leave them be. That's their conversation, not mine. Instead, I head over to the clothesline strung up between the house and a nearby tree and pick my shirt off of it. I give it a quick look over, searching for the hole where the bee caught me in the back yesterday. It's surprisingly absent, though I can't help but notice that there's a sliver of needlework in its place. Somebody actually took care to repair my clothes. I can only assume it was Lloyd or Dirk, but it might have been another one of the main group. If my memory serves me correctly, then it was the rest of the main party- Kratos, Genis, Colette, and Raine- that rescued me and brought be here. So they'll all know me, at the very least.

It doesn't take long to get fully dressed, at which I take a moment and lean against the side of the house to collect my head for a moment.

Alright, let's organize our thoughts. I've been blooped into Tales of Symphonia… so that's a thing. I don't know why or how, but that appears to be the gist of my situation. Also, if I think about it, I can't really remember what I was doing before coming here. It's definitely not the most ideal way to spend one's summer vacation, especially considering that it goes against all rational thought and reason. People don't get sucked into video games, not unless they're in a weird fanfiction. What does that mean for me?

…Absolutely nothing, actually.

Hey! Something's coming out of the woods! Oh, dude! It's that giant dog thing of Lloyd's! What's it called again? Noise? Nose? Norris?

"Wait for me, Noishe!"

_Noishe!_ That's it! …Wait. Who said that?

Out from behind the oversized canine runs a young boy with white hair wearing blue. It's Genis, Lloyd's best friend and the primary magic user for the game's main party. He must be here to get Lloyd, and…

Wait… I just remembered something…

OH CRAP. THAT'S BAD.

* * *

**All reviews and criticisms are appreciated!**


	2. Burning Up

**Just to say, as of the writing of this chapter, I'm going on my fourth year in a row of getting hit by a natural disaster. It was a gravity wave in 2010, tornadoes in 2011, falling trees in 2012, and now a flash flood in 2013. If you guys care, sacrifice some diet cola to the weather deities for me. Not to seem like a total downer or anything, but I don't really think I'd survive a wildfire in 2014…**

T

Burning Up

T

Thankfully, Dirk didn't try to stop me when I took off after Lloyd and Genis. I'm keeping my distance, not wanting them to send me back or question me on my existence, but I can't help but feel somewhat guilty. I know that they're walking into a tragic event, and I have the ability to warn them about it.

The guilty part is that I'm not actually going to do that. I mean, that might have been why I took off after them in the first place, but, before I could catch up to them it crossed my mind that telling them really wouldn't bring anything good to bear. What would they do to stop it? They could sacrifice themselves to the Desians before they arrived at the village, but then they'd just die and the village would probably get attacked anyway. That would fuck up all kinds of game stuff, so, instead, I'm just sneaking after them and praying that I don't get attacked by more monsters.

It takes a good hour to clear the forest, with a good five minutes of that time spent by me hiding behind a tree while Lloyd took a leak. I almost lose the boys at one point, having gotten myself distracted by the massive shadow of the Iselia Human Ranch. If you've ever wanted a contrasting picture, imagine seeing a giant iron wall blocking off part of what would normally be a lush and peaceful forest. I half-expect to hear anguished shouts and moving machinery coming from the complex, but it turns out to be eerily silent as we pass. Unfortunately, that just makes it all the more unnerving. They're probably gearing up for the attack on Iselia- the village where Genis lives. People are going to die… and it's going to be because I didn't warn them.

_No!_ It's not going to be my fault. I didn't cause the attack. Besides, as I said earlier, what good would come from me telling the people about the attack? What would they do? They would hide and scream and run away as the entire town was burnt down. Those that didn't run would be slaughtered, and those that fought wouldn't get any better. As long as Lloyd and Genis are there, then things will turn out for the better in the end.

…And I'll be there as well. As someone who knows the future, it's my duty and responsibility to protect as many people as I can. I might not be the best fighter in the world, but I'm not above throwing a punch or two for the greater good. If I can just get a Desian on his own, maybe I can disable him and take his Exsphere thing. That's the best idea I can think of… which isn't very reassuring. If it doesn't work, I'm boned.

Well, Columbus didn't abandon his trip to the new world because he might get caught in a hurricane. I'm not going to give up either. I'm here. Might as well make something of myself, right?

Anyway, after we're out of the forest, Iselia is only a field crossing away. Lloyd and Genis waste no time in headed off to what I think should be Colette's house. Colette's the female lead, for those of you uninitiated. She's not actually here, though, considering that this part of the plot is triggered by her departure unto her journey to regenerate the world. That's why Genis came to find Lloyd. He didn't come to see Colette off because she told him she was leaving later in the day. I can't remember the details exactly, but I'm pretty sure that she didn't want him following her because of the danger involved in the journey… and also something to do with a spoiler that I'm not going to mention because I'm getting stared at by some guy with a pitchfork.

"Who are you?" he asks me like a freaking bumpkin. I'm assuming he's some kind of village guard.

"Lyle," I answer plainly. "I'm a friend of Lloyd's."

"Oh…" the guy seems a little put off by that claim, and opens his mouth to say something. I brace myself for anything from insults to joyous welcome, but the guy doesn't actually speak. In fact, he leans to the side and looks straight past me. His eyes grow wide, and his mouth continues to hang open. I look over to his fellow guardsman, finding the same kind of expression, except this one seems to hold a large amount of fear in it.

I turn around, suddenly acknowledging a desperate pit that had been sitting mutely in my gut. You know that bad thing I remembered earlier? It's already here.

Coming up the hill that preludes the village from the forest is a heard of men in red and black outfits. Some of them have whips, some have torches, and some have various tools of harm. Swords, spears, axes, bows! It's a damn mob, and it's got the village in its sights!

"Oh Goddess…" one of the guardsmen mumbles from behind me as people close by start to come up and see what's the matter. Slowly, people start to back away and make for shelter. I can't help but just stand and watch as the destruction of this village approaches. It's kind of odd, really. I could have come in here and yelled that the Desians were coming. Considering how close behind me they are, it might not have been too far of a stretch for them to believe me.

For the record, the Desians are the bad guys in the game. Just thought I'd clear that up before they come in here and start tearing shit apart.

Eventually, I've backed up into the plaza that stands aft of the gate where the guards were. The Desians march into town without hindrance. People scream, kids cry, and the mayor actually shows his face to stand in front of those of us who aren't too afraid to make a stand… or maybe we're just the ones who didn't get away before pairs of red and black soldiers got around us and blocked our way before their cohorts took off down the lanes into town. It only takes a minute for the sounds and smells of fire to radiate.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the mayor seems as outraged as a fearful man can get. "We have a nonaggression treaty with you! This attack is-!"

"This attack is warranted," one of the Desians interrupts, this one wearing a gold-trimmed helmet and carrying a staff of some sort. "A known member of your community was identified attacking our people just yesterday. This is retribution for that event."

"Wh-WHAT?!" the mayor stammers, giving off the vibe that something like this never actually occurred to him. I can't help but grit my teeth as this goes on, wondering what I can possibly do here. I'm completely surrounded by these assholes…

Before anything else can happen, one of the Desians that went running into the village comes back with what looks like the battered body of a guardsman in tow.

"Well well," the staff-carrying one smirks as the guardsman is thrown before him. "Looks like we have a brave one."

I watch as the man attempts to push himself up, thinking to myself that I have to do something. I think about running up and punching the Desian, or maybe just picking up the man and pulling him out of there. My legs don't move, though. For whatever reason, I'm frozen into place. My mind is completely refusing to cooperate. An exasperated sigh escapes me as I realize that I'll no doubt be killed if I go out there.

"What should we do with him?" another Desian asks, this one holding a crossbow.

"The same thing we always do with the inferior beings who can't even stand up," the staffed one remarks as he steps on the man's back, forcing him back down with a harsh sound. "We put them out of their misery!"

The crowd lets out a collective gasp-slash-scream as the bowman raises his weapon and puts an arrow into the man's neck without so much as a second's hesitation. Children that were crying earlier begin to absolutely freak out. The women begin bawling. It's a total fucking catastrophe. I, personally, lose any bit of confidence that I might have had coming in as I watch blood pour onto the ground. I want to look away, but I can't. If I close my eyes, the image is still there.

I just watched a man die, and the thought that I might have been able to prevent it burns into my mind like a searing hot brand.

"Now…" the staff Desian speaks back up as he kicks the corpse out from under him. "Lloyd Irving! Step forth!"

The call for Lloyd finally drags me away from the dead man, at which I have to wonder if the lad's actually shown up. Much to my relief, the boy's red clothes brush past me as he and Genis force their way to the front of the gathering.

"You've attacked the village again!" Lloyd states furiously once he's stepped in front of the mayor and everyone else. "I've had enough of this!"

"Again? What're you talking about?" the bowman suddenly drops his fearsome persona, seeming truly mystified by the claim.

"He speaks nonsense. Ignore him," claims a new voice, at which someone steps out from behind two soldiers that had been standing back at the gate. Oh yeah… I was so focused on what was right in front of me, I forgot about this guy. He had seafoam green hair, a red cybernetic eyepatch, and his left arm appeared to have been replaced with a large golden club. Yeah, I remember this guy.

"Listen up, inferior beings!" the new imposing character announces as most of us stand in awe of his appearance. "I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans."

Wow… Not to detract from all that's going on, but is this guy seriously going to do the whole 'condescending speech' thing? Why can't he just put the monster on us and get it over with?

"Lloyd!" Forcystus doesn't stop. "You, a human, have been found guilty of violating the nonaggression treaty!"

"You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the Chosen!" Genis interjects, which I find surprising. Most of the kids his age in this crowd are cowering behind their parents' legs.

That aside, Forcystus and the staff guy exchange a look so sudden and short-lived that it can only mean they have no idea what Genis is talking about.

"Us, kill the Chosen?" the soldier begins to laugh. "Hahaha! Oh, I get it. _They_ must be after the Chosen."

"They?" Lloyd catches on, much to my internal thanks. "You mean you aren't the ones who attacked the temple?"

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you," Forcystus continues to be extremely demeaningin the way he talks. "All that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards."

The mayor takes this point to run up in front of Lloyd and starts chastising him. Personally, I think that this is hardly the time. There's kind of, y'know, a _disastrous attack destroying your town_. Be mean to the protagonist later!

"You imbecile! What have you done?! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!" the old coot starts shaking his fists as he yells at the top of his withered lungs.

"…I'm sorry," is the only defense Lloyd can come up with, so I guess it's too much to hope that the guy might perk up and shout some badass one-liner at the man. That'd really make my day, what with all the depressing shit that's been going on.

"We've prepared an suitable opponent for your crime," Forcystus wrangles control of the speaking back to his side before moving out of the way. We all look up to see what he's talking about, only to find a duo of unlucky Desians leading something in with chains.

Imagine the most frightening thing you've ever seen. Now forget about it because this is worse. What they've just lead in, it's… I can't even describe it. Claws, talons, bones protruding, veins bulging, skin oozing God-knows-what! Several members of the crowd, me included, start to back away. This thing… I thought it was supposed to have once been a human. There's no way…!

"Wha… What is that thing?!" Lloyd exclaims just before the thing takes a swipe at him. Someone manages to pull the mayor out of the way, but Lloyd can only put his arms up to block. The monster's arm backhand's Lloyd, knocking him back. It's here that I notice that one of Lloyd's hands had been wrapped with a bandage or something. Well, the bandage just fell off, revealing Lloyd's Exsphere.

It game-on now! Lloyd pulls out his swords, which just happen to be made out of wood, and Genis runs up with that little ball toy he carries around. Is this it?! Two boys with toys versus a giant monster?! Oh man, this isn't anywhere near as heroic as it might have seemed in the game!

The fight starts off with Lloyd charging forward and giving a running, leaping slash to the monster's chest. The thing flinches, but it doesn't seem to have done much more than piss it off. With surprisingly fast movement, the monster brings an arm up and attempts to slam Lloyd into the ground. Thankfully, Genis has been doing his thing- casting magic!

"Fireball!"

Three wisps of fire, similar to the ones that saved me from the bees yesterday, fly in over Lloyd's head and burst against the monster's hide. This actually causes the beast to stagger backwards for an instant, allowing Lloyd to get a combo in. He slams his swords across its torso in a circular patter before striking a brief pose and going for a rapid stabbing attack.

"Sword Rain!"

That's the name of it, yeah!

Lloyd takes a step back from the monster as things progress, but then it pulls its arms up to its head and begins to let out a bizarre cry. Then, out of nowhere, the ground beneath the monster begins to crumble. Lloyd's barely a whole meter away before a burst of dark energy erupts from around the thing's feet, enveloping the spot where Lloyd had been standing.

"Wind Blade!"

Genis doesn't seem to have missed a beat, though, as small green edges of air slide in and cause the monster to flail uncontrollably. This gives Lloyd another opportunity to strike.

"Tiger Blade!"

He doesn't waste it, rushing in and, with a flash of his Exsphere, sending a rising slash across the monster's chest. Then, suddenly switching downward, he brings another slash. The monster cries out again before crumbling to the ground in a sad heap. That's it, then… I can't look.

"Well that didn't go as hoped," Forcystus looks almost humiliated by the turn of events. It's true, though. Their 'suitable opponent' didn't so much as scratch Lloyd beyond that initial strike. It can't be denied that the kid's got some serious power, and Genis was no slouch either. Hell, Genis doesn't even have an Exsphere yet, and his spells were totally having effect!

Hmm… Boys with toys, my ass. I wonder what an Exsphere really does.

"Lord Forcystus! He has an Exsphere!"

Oh right! Plot!

"It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for!" Forcystus goes ahead and makes I can only assume to be a logical conclusion before pointing to Lloyd. "Give it to me!"

Unfortunately for the big guy, he's stepped just a little too close to the fallen monster.

In what must seem like a miraculous turn of events, the defeated creature springs back to life and wraps its long arms around Forcystus in the hug of the century! All of the Desians stop what they're doing and come running, but none of them seem zealous enough to actually touch the thing.

"_Unh… Run…away! Genis, Lloyd…_"

Oh man! That just sounds… _wrong_.

"Wh-What was that voice? It sounded like… Marble."

"…It can't be!"

"_Ugh… Nng… Guh! Get away… Hurry!_" the thing continues to urge, at which we all finally oblige. "_Genis… You were like a grandson to me. Thank you… Goodbye._"

At that, the thing starts glowing. Forcystus can't escape, the Desians don't know what to do, and I hit the deck.

BOOM!

There's a lot of fire and smoke and a flash of light that I didn't really see because my eyes were closed, but that's it. Marble's blown herself up to take down Forcystus, and, as the smoke clears, it doesn't look like she's done a bad job of it. He's on the ground, looking rather worse for wear, and half of his men are scattered about in various states of disrepair. I remember, in the point of the game, Forcystus looking up and telling Lloyd that they'll always hunt him for his Exsphere. Instead, the few remaining Desians just haul their boss and their downed buddies away in a silent retreat.

That all, then. They're gone… but they didn't leave empty-handed. Turning around, there are still houses on fire, still people dead, and I still did nothing to stop any of it.

What… What kind of person am I?

"You!" the mayor shakes me out of whatever depressing reverie I might have been about to undergo. Those of us that haven't wandered off to go tend to the fires turn to face where the old man's grabbed Lloyd by the shoulders and is shaking him like a madman.

"Look!" he shouts. "Look at what you've done! Look at what's happened to our village! It's all your fault!"

"…I'm sorry," is all Lloyd can say. I can't argue against him there. I doubt I'd do any better if I'd caused all this.

"You're sorry?!" the mayor seems offended, releasing Lloyd and standing back where two village guards appear to back him up. "You can't fix this by apologizing! You've destroyed half the village, and, furthermore, the Desians have you marked as their enemy!"

Strong words, though, as somebody who's seen it all before, I can't deny that it's all warranted. I mean, I like Lloyd. He's a good guy. A little naïve, though, and that's what's got him into trouble here. He helped Marble without thinking about consequences. Even if he did think that he was getting back at the Desians for attacking the temple earlier in the game, it probably wouldn't have been too farfetched for somebody to think that the Desians might just attack the village anyway out of spite.

"This village will never be at peace so long as you're here. Do you understand?" the mayor finally settles his voice down. I think it might have blown out, as it sounds raspier now compared to how it had earlier.

"Wait a minute!" Genis springs in front of Lloyd like a protective dog, going so far as to throw his arms out all shielding-like. "You're going to _exile_ him?!"

"Yes," the mayor sighs.

"That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble!"

"Involvement with the ranch is forbidden! There are no exceptions!"

"So it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe?" Genis says something awfully mature for his age. Did I mention that Genis is just twelve years old? I wonder if he even knows the weight of that sentence. I'd bet he actually doesn't. Kids say crazy things when they're angry.

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there anyway!" yells some woman I hadn't been paying attention to. Ugh… Hearing that makes me sick to my stomach. I swear if somebody hadn't moved that guardsman's body, I'd probably have thrown up by now.

"That's right," the mayor picks up. "If you hadn't done something so stupid, they would have been the only ones who died."

Yikes… Moral conundrums abound in this village.

"You humans are all the same…" Genis mutters, looking down in defeat in the face of the crowd.

"That's enough Genis," Lloyd puts his hands on his friend's shoulder and steps in front. "This was my fault. I'll leave."

Somebody in the crowd speaks out about Lloyd being a child, but then another refutes them with how many people have died because of him. This cues me to look back into the village. Several of the fires have been put out, but only just, and there are still others in flames. Hell, some aren't even there anymore, just piles of ash and smoldering beams. On the air rides an odor the likes of which I've never had the displeasure of taking in before. There's not a doubt in my mind that it's nothing less than the stench of death. Death caused by heroes acting on their emotions… and death propagated because I didn't do anything to stop what I knew was coming.

"It's not Lloyd's fault!" Genis remains adamant in his best friend's defense. "I'm the one who took him to the ranch, so it's my fault!"

In the game, the mayor argued a little more here, but, much to my surprise, he forgoes anymore useless talking and says the damning words.

"Fine then. By the rights vested in me as the Mayor of Iselia, I hereby announce the banishment of Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage from the village. Get out!"

At that, the entire congregation that had gathered to witness that sham of a trial finally disperses. The only ones left now are Colette's family and me.

"I've caused so much trouble… What can I do besides say that I'm sorry?" Lloyd asks as he stares blankly at the crater left behind by Marble's explosion.

"You can go and join the Chosen," Colette's grandmother, Phaidra comes up besides the boy and puts her hand on his arm. "Protect her. When the Journey of Regeneration succeeds, surely the people will change their minds about you two."

"That's what you intended to do anyway, right?" claims Colette's father, whose name I can't remember. He comes up with a backpack on his hand, which he gives to Lloyd. "You left it at our house earlier."

"Right. Thanks," Lloyd nods before sliding the bag onto his shoulders. Then he turns to face us all. "I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those that have died because of me."

Wow… Y'know, that was a real cheesy sentence, but the way Lloyd said it makes it sound better than I might have expected.

"…I'll go with you," Genis finally speaks for the first time since his spat with the mayor. "It was my fault you were banished, so I promise to stick by you always."

Okay, now _that_ sounded cheesy.

Lloyd and Genis start talking about Marble's Exsphere, which Genis had picked up off the ground while I wasn't paying attention. I take this moment to reflect on the thoughts I had this morning, about me rising to some occasion and kicking the game's ass. Yeah… What I just watched didn't look like a game. Those people actually died. This town actually burned. I didn't do shit to stop it, but what could I have done? I made my decision earlier. Interfering with plot events won't bring any good about.

…So much for responsibility and protecting people.

"…after all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey."

"Yeah…"

"Lloyd," I finally find a time to say something. I've been standing here quietly for the entire event. Now's the time for me to do something more than watch idly.

The red swordsman looks at me, his face giving off the impression that he hadn't noticed me yet. "Lyle, I, uh… I guess you saw all of that."

"Yeah," I try not to grimace at the thought of what's transpired. "Since you two are headed off, let me come with you."

"Huh? Are you sure? I thought you came here for a reason," he looks at me kind of like I'm crazy.

"In the end, there's really nothing for me in this village," I note, peering over a burned out house that I wish wasn't there. Another thing comes to mind as I do. "Besides, between yesterday and today, I'm pretty sure I owe you and your friends my life. I can't pay it back if I don't go with you."

"Oh?" Phaidra looks at me. "Are you the one that everyone rescued yesterday?"

Gee… Way to make it sound like I'm completely pathetic.

"Er- Yeah, that's me."

"I see," the elderly woman nods. "I think it would be best if you all traveled together, then. After all, there is strength in numbers."

"She's got a point," I look back to Lloyd.

"That she does," he can't deny. "Is it okay with you, Genis?"

"Of course," the young boy smiles, making me at least a little bit better. "Lloyd said you were an adventurer, so you'll know all about where we're going."

Oh… Yeah. Sure thing.

"That's right. I was in Triet just a few days ago," I totally lie. Man, I'm going to have to do some intense studying to live up to all of this crap I'm selling.

"You'd best get going, then," the father suddenly gets all urgent. "The longer you stay here, the farther away the Chosen gets."

"You're right," Lloyd nods before turning to the gate. "Let's go guys!"

Just like that, with a point and a yell, I find myself running off into adventure. Phaidra yells some words of wisdom after us, be we're clear of the village so fast that I don't hear them. Noishe gallops up next to us before too long, at which I guess the chase is officially on. We're going to find Colette and the rest and join them in saving the world!

On that note, I guess it's officially time to make something of myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you feel so inclined! All praise and criticisms are accepted!**


End file.
